Being True
by Meva
Summary: What happens after that infamous mat scene. LeeDualla pairing. Please read and review.


**Summary: **What happens after that infamous mat scene, Lee/Dualla

**Pairing:** Lee/Dulla

**Rating:** K+ **aka** PG

**Word Count:** 1,784

**Spoilers:** Some for season two

**Author's notes:** I took the moment from when Lee/Dee were on that mat and added a few touches of my own not to mention some AU history to add some interesting events for afterwards. Please note I am in fact a Lee/Kara shipper but I felt that writing a Lee/Dee fic would be interesting and perhaps give me a better look into the possible relationship there. It's unbeta'ed for the moment as my beta reader is in bed but I wanted to get it out there so bear with me.

**Disclaimer:**Battlestar Galactica 2003 is the creation of Glen A. Larson and Ronald Moore. The characters in the story are the property of Glen A. Larson and Ronald Moore. Battlestar Galactica 2003 is copyright of the Sci Fi Channel. Battlestar Galactica is a trademark and copyright of Universal Studios. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained by this work.

* * *

**BEING TRUE**

One moment is all you need, one moment for your entire world to be flipped upside and turned inside out. This is Anastasia Dualla's one moment, with blue gaze locked onto hers, that's when she knows something has changed.

He's no longer just the CAG, he's no longer the Captain, he's Lee Adama and he's as real as he looks which Dee has to admit is good. She knows she should move, knows she should pull herself out of the way of those intense blue eyes but she's caught, caught in the moment and she doesn't want to lose the feeling that stirs in the pit of her stomach.

Her hand is settled against his chest, she can feel the ithud thud/i of his heart against her skin and through the material of his tanks, and she can practically taste the salt of his skin on her lips. He's sweaty but he smells good, he smells of the soap that they all use but there's something else, something so Lee that it makes her want to taste it in her mouth.

She wonders what's going on in his head, wonders why his hand hasn't moved from its resting place on her body and if it's just her imagination or is his mouth parting ever so slightly. There's a pull that has her head moving closer not that there's much space between them as it is and for another brief moment she lets herself fantasize about what it might be like to kiss Lee Adama, kiss the man known as Apollo.

There's a certain animal magnetism about Lee, he's bold ..confident and so self assured. He's nothing like the man she knows she should love, like the man that is meant to be meeting her soon. Sweet naive Billy, the boy next door. He's far from her thoughts, all that she can see or even think of is Lee Adama. He thinks she doesn't notice the way his eyes look into hers, he thinks she doesn't notice the way his breathing's quickened but she has and she's even more confused than before.

To her, it feels as if an eternity has passed when in actual fact, it's only been a few seconds. Adrenaline is still coursing through her veins and she almost gives into temptation when the hatch swings open and Billy's voice sounds in her ears. She belatedly realises how this might look and hurries to get to her feet and in her hurry to get up and look presentable, she misses the look on Lee's face. She completely misses the resigned expression, the disappointment that flashes through his eyes, her entire world is made up of Billy now and she can't help but feel it lacks something.

A look is stolen over her shoulder and she meets with his blue gaze and almost finds herself trapped again but reluctantly she pulls herself away and goes with Billy and the hatch shuts after her.

It doesn't take long for Dee and Billy to argue, it seems to be their status quo at the moment. He'll say something that will just tick her off and Dee being Dee can't stop herself, she has to retaliate and soon they're chasing their own tails. Billy's scared, worried that he's losing her. Dee thinks he doesn't notice but he's seen the way she looks at Captain Adama, it's intense and longing, everything he's never had from her.

Dee denies all that Billy throws at her, pretends like she doesn't feel any of those things for Apollo but there's a small part of her that wishes she could tell the truth but how can you tell the truth when you don't even know what the extremity of that truth is?

"I do not have feelings for Captain Adama!" Dee argues vehemently though Billy's breath catching in the back of his throat draws her attention away from how mad she is, her head turns and her eyes widen. Stood right there before the quarrelling couple is the Captain himself.

Lee is clearly uncomfortable at walking right into that particular part of the conversation and he clears his throat, "Sorry ..I didn't mean to intrude." He looks at Dee and then glances to Billy who seems to shrink under that discerning gaze before he excuses himself and carries on down the corridor.

Her narrowed gaze finds its way back to Billy and she has to ask, "Happy now? I just made a total fool out of myself in front of Captain Adama and it's all because you couldn't accept the truth!"

She doesn't give him a chance to respond, to defend himself, she just turns and walks away. She has someone she needs to talk to before a potential disaster becomes a catastrophe.

She finds him in the gym again, covered in sweat and pounding away at the punching bag like it's wronged him in so many different ways. She doesn't want to interrupt but she knows she has to clear the air and so takes a deep breath and steps in, "Can I talk with you, Sir?"

Lee stops throwing heavy handed punches into the bag and catches the bag as it swings back towards him. He hadn't expected her to follow him, hadn't expected to see her so soon but he gives her a nod of his head, "Sure Dee." He steps back and starts pulling his gloves from his hands. He isn't sure if he wants to hear what she has to say and definitely isn't sure he wants to hear what that thing with Billy was all about.

"I think I owe you an explanation," She starts until she finds herself distracted by the bead of sweat making its way over one of Lee's arms. She blinks her eyes and tries to focus herself, "About what I said.." Again, she's distracted but this time it's because of how his tanks cling to his chest and how his dog tags seem to glisten.

Concentration is almost forced back upon her as Lee's eyes fix on her and he says, "It's alright Dee, I didn't take offence if that's what you're worried about."

Dee swallows hard and she holds his gaze, if she looks at his face, it isn't as hard to focus. "That's a relief, Sir, but still I hadn't meant for you to hear that and I wanted to let you know that what I said is true, I do not have feelings for you." iLiar, liar/i, Dee shakes her head before the rhyme can take hold.

He gives a brief chuckle as he wanders over to stand beside her so he can recover his towel, "Personal relations are a little hard to keep to yourself these days." He works the towel through his hair and then settles it around the back of his neck, "If I was a lesser man, I might be hurt that you're being so zealous to defend your point."

"Sir?" She asks, clearly confused.

Lee rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Never mind." He begins towards the hatch and glances over his shoulder to speak, "And believe it or not, it wouldn't be so bad if you did have feelings for me." He leaves her with that and Dee is left to stare after him.

It's in the showers that they first kiss, she's gone after him, wanting to know what he had meant by what he had said and he finally made his point. Made his point by reaching out and dragging her towards him until bare naked torso is pressed against fleet uniform. His mouth is hot against hers, his kiss demanding and she swears she's felt the ground beneath her feet move. Billy's kisses never feel like this, it's like Lee Adama hungers for something that only she can give and her knees are buckling, his kisses are just as intense and passionate as she might have imagined them to be.

For a moment, she's too stunned, too amazed to respond but soon she's melting into the strong embrace of his arms wrapped around her slender form and her mouth is parting. She's never felt this before, never had a man kiss her like she was the air that he so desperately needed, she's never felt so wanted. Thoughts of Billy and the outside world have been obliterated, all that matters is how he kisses her and that she kisses him back.

His hands are wreaking havoc on her body, fingertips are drawing lines of fire along her skin and she hears a groan before she even registers the groan is coming from her. Her world is spinning and she has no desire to stop it, she wants to move with it, wants to fall into the haze that Lee has caused in her mind and never wants to look back.

It doesn't seem to matter that the hatch might open any moment, it doesn't seem to matter that they are out in plain sight, all that seems to matter is the kiss that they're sharing. It takes all her willpower and self control to pull away, Lee's managed to strip her naked without removing a single item of clothing and she can see the same lust for her as she knows is in her eyes for him.

"We can't, not here.." She whispers, voice breaking as his lips are back on her neck and he's doing the most wonderful things.

Eventually he seems to see sense and he pulls back, panting for breath and labouring for every coherent thought, "You're right." He mutters with a nod of his head as his hands tighten in the jacket that she wears, "But soon.." He draws her back into another kiss and this one is different from the one before, it's sweet almost tender.

Dee returns the kiss and mumbles, "Soon," before she pulls back reluctantly draws away from him. Their eyes lock and they share a meaningful look before Dee slips from out of the showers and she straightens her uniform, it's time to go back to reality and pretend like nothing has happened.

Days in and days out, Lee and Dee maintain a cool professional relationship but take stolen kisses and moments when no-one's watching.

It's not anyone else's affair to know, it's between Lee and Dee and they keep it that way. It's better that way, less chance of what they have being ruined by what other people think, they've worked too hard to have it ruined.

They aren't the officers of the fleet when they're together, they're just Lee Adama and Anastasia Dualla and that's the way it's always going to be.

**THE END**


End file.
